


His Secret

by RAINSTORM000



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Multi, Small amount abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAINSTORM000/pseuds/RAINSTORM000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is this new student? Why is he so quiet? What secrets does he posses? Join the members of Serin and the Generation of Miracles as the unravel the life of Akira Mizuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Secret

Name: Akira Mizuki  
Gender: Male  
Birthday: August 13  
Family: Has a grandmother and grandfather, parents are deceased and he has no siblings.  
Likes: Basketball (obviously), friends, sleeping, chocolate, outdoors and piggy back rides  
Dislikes: Bullies, underestimaters, Riko's cooking and fangirls  
Personality: Akira is very quiet, soft spoken, and is half apathetic. He is often seen sleeping (has the ability to sleep anywhere), and is a light sleeper so if something is going on he is generally awake. He cares greatly for his team mates, past and present, and will do anything to protect them.  
Past: I don't wanna ruin the surprise, now do I?


End file.
